ONCE UPON A BROKEN HEART
by degrassiderikdrake1075844
Summary: What if Nora George were to seperate? This is the story of how the kids take and other hard things that come along!enjoy! Finally a new chapter! yay! check it out old readers and new readers! Oh btw it's a Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: ok I know its short right now but I just wanted to see if you like my idea first before I go any further!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Life with Derek, including Mike Seat :(

**ONCE UPON A BROKEN HEART**

Derek, Casey, Lizzie and Edwin were sitting on the top of the stairs watching Nora and George go at it. George had once again forgotten to pick up Lizzie and Edwin from school and it seemed like he let Marti run around everywhere, Nora had found Marti messier than ever in her new white dress running in the streets. Nora was furious and was bringing up past things too and George decided to throw comebacks back. This had been going on for an hour, after watching them for 5 minutes they had decided to make Marti go in her room and Casey had cleaned her up and then came back out to see what was going on. Every one of them were hoping the fighting was about to end. Unluckily, they got their wish. About an hour and a half in the fight this is what they heard "You know what? We're through! I'm tired of this constant fighting I'm tired of all your stupid mistakes! I'm tired! Lizzie, Casey start packing your things, we're leaving this dump!" They heard Nora say that's when Casey came and something very unpredictable, "I like it here, I like Derek…. And Edwin and Marti"

"Well too bad we're leaving pack your bags" Nora screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if I didn't own in the first chapter what makes you think I would own in the second**

Casey was now in her room with tears in her eyes as she packed to leave. Why was she so sad to leave she didn't even want to come there in the first place and now she didn't want to leave? What had changed her mind? It was a boy she was now probably never going to see again. Yes you guessed it, for some stupid reason she had fallen for Derek. Why? Now that was beyond her. Little did she know on the other side of the wall someone some one else was mourning too.

Why did they have to leave he was just starting to get used all the step-siblings now they were leaving. There had to be a solution to this. But what exactly would that solution be?

Why did he even care? Casey, That was the only word he could think. Now he would never see her again then he got an idea he walked ext door to Casey's room. Without even knocking he opened the door. " I need to tell you something, something before I never see you again"

Casey looked at him "I need to tell you something too" she said, smiling.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A/N:I know it's short I'm sorry school just started now I can probably only write on the weekends maybe other days sometimes hope your ok with that! But since that will happen I'll put a little up every single day of the weekend: Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! Hope you liked this part!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: nope unluckily nothing's changed THAT drastically since the last chapter!**

Derek looked at her. "You go first" he said really hoping she would say what he wanted her to. She started to open her mouth as he started to rethink. "On second thought I'll go first!"

She laughed at that, he had changed so much but he was still the same Derek always having to go first, at everything. She nodded her head and waited for Derek to speak.

Derek thought about it he couldn't say it. He feared too much for her to laugh at him, for her to tell him she didn't even like, much less love him. He didn't want his heart trampled today so instead he said "Well we both know that Nora and my dad have never been happier then when they're together. And Edwin will miss Lizzie and you. I'll also Miss Lizzie and maybe even you a little bit" That was a lie, he'd miss Casey the most of all. "And I know you'll miss Edwin, Marti, and who couldn't miss me?" he joked

Casey now a little sad, but she decided to act through it "your point?" she asked. She knew it was too good to be true. What had she been suspecting anyways? Derek didn't like why did she even think that possible? She did want to hear what he had to say though, it did sound interesting.

Derek had thought quickly he was going to be able to Casey in this town if it worked.   
And it also might get Nora and his dad back together. He couldn't believe the idea had come to him. It was only the first plan, if it didn't work, it probably would mean everything was over for Nora and George. He really hoped it worked he would miss Casey too much if it didn't. He would miss Nora and Lizzie too, unlike Casey they had become like family to him, Casey on the other hand would never be family to him.

Casey waited to hear what was going on in his mind. Yeah right like she would ever know exactly what was going on in his mind. Probably things she didn't even want to know about girls way prettier then her, she thought. Little did she know that the only girl he had thought about in about 6 months was Casey.

Finally she saw his mouth start to move, she smiled, waiting to his brilliant idea. Yes she called him brilliant. He did have his moments where he was almost as smart as her, ok that was an understatement and she knew it, when she had found this out he had sworn her to secrecy, she still didn't understand why. She thought back on the time she had found out that THE Derek was pretty much a total genius.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

OK OK! I know I said I would have them everyday from now on but I was REALLY busy so I made you a REALLY long one, not this part, the next part I already wrote! It's just I can't put it in this chapter it should be up by tomorrow 'cause the computer I was typing on won't let me get on the internet :( so I have type over again but it will be up before I go to bed:)! Hope you liked the story so far! You'll love the next chapter, it's where you will see they are still very in character just not right this second!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nope sadly I don't own the best show in the world, I don't own any show for that matter!**

_George had came in angry followed by a chilled back Derek, "Derek you made all D's again! Except this time you managed to get a F along with that!" You could tell he was furious. Casey had picked this moment to not only pick on him, but to brag. _

"_Wow I thought me getting everything above a 97 except one that was 96 was bad" she said, holding out a report card. After she said it, she had regretted it at the time. "coughgrade grubbercough"Derek **coughed, **while George had this thoughtful face on then had an idea. "Look Derek I know you want to stay on the hockey team so if you let Casey tutor you and your grades improve greatly I'll let you stay on the team. Okay?" George said hopefully._

"_But dad, please don't make me have to spend even more time with Casey!" he said pleadingly. _

"_Look Derek, it's either that or you can just quit hockey right now" George shot back._

_Derek had an annoyed look on his face "Fine! I'll do it but don't be surprised if it leads to even more fighting!" he spoke angrily. _

_Casey then butted in "hey you didn't even ask me if I wanted to waste my time tutoring such a jerk!"_

"_Casey!" George said. He then looked at her face, "fine how about five dollars an hour" She still had that look on her face. "Fine what about ten dollars an hour and one day completely served by Derek?" He asked, watching her face turn into a smile and hold her hand out, "Deal" they shook hands. _

_When she left the kitchen she heard Derek whine, "But Dad!" only to get a response of "it's this or hockey" Casey smiled even wider at this. She then went upstairs. _

_About an hour later, with Casey sitting on the bed reading a book she saw someone or as she thought at the SOMETHING burst into her "Okay Case, if you have to tutor me, let's go ahead and get the first lesson over with." He said annoyed. She smiled closing her book. "Ok but tomorrow is the day you serve me, even at school!"_

_He looked astonished. "But Casey, then everyone who sees me helping you out will think I'm ni-ni-nnnn-nice" he winced "and no girl is going to ever go for a wimp I have a reputation to uphold, unlike you!" _

"_Hey he didn't say what day you had to serve me, so I pick tomorrow! OR I could just tell George that you decided to quit hockey instead of getting tutored…" she said, she loved this. Finally she had control over Derek. _

"_FINE!" He said, "Now let's just get this tutoring thing started or whatever" he said, sitting down on the bed._

"_Okay what class do you want to start with?" She asked him._

"_I don't know you pick one I'm sure it will be boring no matter what class it is, I mean hello! It is school!" he said. _

"_Okay fine then we'll start with math; well you're taking Algebra II and since I'm taking Calculus, you need to get your book I'll go with you if you want to show which book it is since you've probably never even cracked it open." She shot at him._

"_Ha-ha Casey very funny, but believe or not I actually do know what my math book looks like" Derek said "you can come in there to get my notebook though, so it will go faster" he said motioning her to get up as he got up himself._

_She followed him to his room as they got in there Derek trudged over to his backpack getting the book out of it while saying, get the notebook on the desk left to my computer." Casey looked over there she grabbed the notebook. Derek suddenly bumped into her on the way to Casey's room. He had bumped a little too hard. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, while Derek was already in her room she started get up as she went to grab the notebook, finding that there were two right next to each other. She shrugged and decided to just pick one up, knowing Derek there nothing worth anything to math in either notebook. She finally went into her room where Derek was already sitting down "what took you so long?" he asked._

"_Well thanks to you I had to get my butt off your messy floor!" This was when Derek burst off into laughter. "And queen klutzilla is still in reign!" He jokes. _

"_Derek" Casey yells, "let's just get started" Casey starts to open the notebook when she saw something interesting "WHOA! Derek this is amazing!"_

"_What? You find the love letter Kayla wrote to me?" he said starting to get up to see what she had found. He then looked at it "oh no!" he said. His eyes got wide "give me that! Where did you find it this was NOT the one on the left side of my computer!" _

_Casey just started flipping through it. In it were inventions and not just stupid inventions, but inventions that had been mathematically scaled by every point. There were inventions that were incredible amazing drawn out and scaled out. "Wow" she said._

"_Look I can explain! I stole this from one of these new guys at school" He said "Yeah that's right!" happy with his lie._

"_Wow I thought you were the king of lies that defiantly was NOT you're best first of all I know this is your handwriting, what's going on?"_

_How did he explain it? What was he supposed to do? Well…Ugh...Fine, I'll tell you!" He said giving in. "First off come in my room, that's not my only notebook" he said getting up to go. _

"_Wait that's not your only notebook?" she said following him. "shh! No talking. Not until we get in my room and the door is locked." He said dragging her in his room locking his door. He then went in several hiding places and picked up a total of 5 notebooks. He then put them on the bed. Casey quickly picked one up and started flipping through it while he explained. _

"_Ok so let's see how do I start I'm not dumb, I actually do my homework everyday, no those aren't my homework notebooks those are somewhere else and yes I know I don't really try. But you see I used to be what you call a nerd. That was until 5th grade when someone told me not to make good grades then no one would pick on me, and maybe I'd be cool. So I listened, it worked too well. I started liking slacking it was fun but then in 7th grade when mom died I started keeping notebooks, not of feelings but of inventions, stories and essays. Inventions were the most important I would do mathematical research on them. This is the notebook I worked the most on though" he handed her a notebook. She opened it on the first page the title said 'How to Cure Cancer.'_

"_Wow" she said. _

"_Even I'm not that big of a genius though" he said sitting down all shaky-like. His mom had died of cancer. _

_Ok so he wasn't a genius, in everything his stories weren't that good but his mathematical and scientific knowledge was incredible._

"_What about George how come he doesn't know?" Casey said confused about that part. _

"_Well he was an alcoholic from kindergarten till 6th grade, he didn't care about us until then, and by when he had, I had already become a slacker. As far as he knows I've always been a slacker. Everyone was too young to remember that I hadn't really failed 1rst grade, I made up a lie to you that way with you being so smart wouldn't be able to figure this out. _

_Casey had smiled at this. "I still don't get it? Can't at least make a few 100's that way it won't get you bad grades. And look if you do that I wont make you serve me night and day tomorrow, but if I find out your slacking I will make you serve me, ok? But I won't tell anyone, ok?"_

_Casey didn't understand while she wasn't making him dread her with this secret but she knew he must have his reasons. "Thanks" he said. They then locked eyes. Then they're brains started flowing, they realized they liked each other, they then looked away realizing things were going to change. During the tutoring sessions Casey spent with Derek, he taught her more then she taught him, sure she taught him some in language and history, but in science and math, he amazed her, other times they would just talk. It had brought them closer._

Casey shook back into the present "so here's my plan…" he said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: ha-ha! What will happen next? Hope you liked my long chapter! I'll try, I said TRY to them that long from now on others might be short though! How did you like the flashback I love it myself!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: It finally happened Mike came up to me, asked me to marry him and then told me I was genius and I now own LWD and the biggest ring ever! Pfft! Yeah right! I wish!**

"My plan is actually very simple, it's not a mathematically worked out plan, it's just something I think might work" Derek said.

Casey was getting annoyed "get on with the plan already" she said playfully throwing one of her shirts that she was packing, as he caught it.

"Okay, okay, well you see…"

**The Next Day**

Nora had decided to stay overnight but she slept on the couch with all her stuff packed. She now woke up and started rushing out to get out of this house as soon as possible she was expected back at her old job tomorrow. She wanted to go to the hotel and get everything ready. She wanted to start looking for a house as soon as they could.

Casey was upstairs when she heard Nora call for her and Lizzie. She hadn't really slept last night, none of them had. After Derek had told Casey the plan they decided to get Lizzie and Edwin involved too. They had each broken off into their own jobs to do. Edwin had done email, Casey letters, Derek phone, and Lizzie, well that's to find out later. They were all happy with their plans. They had even talked Marti and gave her a job too. This had been since 5:00They were all exhausted. After this, Lizzie and Casey still had to finish packing; they put Marti to bed at 3:00. Then Derek helped Casey pack, which was a shocker to all of them. Edwin helped Lizzie pack. By the time everything was done it was 6:00 in the morning. Nora had woken and was up and was ready by 8:00. Casey and Lizzie defiantly knew what they were going to do on the way back to their old town, that was three hours away, sleep. Before that they had to say they're good byes Lizzie and Casey went down-stairs. About five minutes later Derek and Edwin came downstairs, Derek had Marti on his back, and she had just woken up. When they go all the way down there he let Marti off his back. They all stood their solemnly. Nora just stormed out of the house crying turning back to just say "I'll be waiting in the car" she ran to the car outing her suitcase in, then slamming the door. George just stormed to his room. Now only the kids were left standing there. Derek and Edwin just started getting boxes, Lizzie and Casey followed. Lizzie had finished, so Lizzie and Edwin went down to get something to drink. Casey had three more boxes so Derek and Casey went up to get the last of the boxes. Casey looked around.

"Wow it's so empty now" she said solemnly. The only things in there was the desk and the bed, movers were going to follow in a bigger van with all the furniture.

Derek now had one last chance to say it. But he couldn't, it would her to much. "You know every step of the plan right?" he asked looking at her with hurt eyes. "Yeah" she said faking her smile. They both just wanted to grab each other. They wanted a proper goodbye. They both looked into each others eyes, started leaning in when… Marti came in with her favorite stuffed animal, Alfred, the cow. She came up to Casey. She gave her the toy then started giggling and ran off.

Nora had now come back in the house, "Lizzie, Casey! Any day now, would be nice!"

Casey gasped "well I have to go let's hope this plan works I've never seen Mom so nervous before" bye she said. She then kissed on the cheek, smiled and made her way downstairs. When she got all the way downstairs, realization hit; what had she done?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A/N: ha-ha hope you liked it don't worry you'll find out soon enough what their plan is! Hope you like it!


	6. The First Real Step and Jealousy

A/N:OMG I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating well I FINALLY did so YAY ME! Does the little clappy thingy that London does on Suite Life. ENJOY! There will be more to come, don't worry bout that PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: You mean you don't know? That's why I haven't posted in such a long time I've been running over the Life With Derek Cast. HAHAHA NOT!

It had been a month and there plan was going as planned. The sad thing was everyone knew this plan would take at least a year. Today was the day that Casey and Derek were going to meet halfway at GiGi's Diner to talk about how the plan was going, how they were, and how their friends were. They did this every Saturday, it had become routine. Both thought today was just going to be another Saturday, boy were they wrong.

**Casey's POV:**

I arrive at GiGi's Diner right on time and of course Derek wasn't there yet, he might be smart, but that doesn't mean he's punctual. The hostess comes up to me, Stacey is her name, we've actually become pretty good friends, it happened when she had overheard our plan and told us that something like that had happened to her but she never got a plan together and she wished so much that she could have. She actually helped us a little bit on the plan.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Hey Casey, the usual seats?" Stacey asked

Casey just nodded. Stacey then asked "How's that plan of yours going?"

Casey smiled "It's going really good actually today is actually the next part"

"OOOH the part where all of this REALLY starts, right?"

"Yea that part" Casey said.

The bell on the door suddenly rings and Casey looks at the door to see Derek standing there. He comes and sits down across from Casey "Hey Stacey" He says.

"The usual for both of you?" She asks, they both nod and then she says "Well I'll leave you two alone then.

When they were finally alone Derek looks around to make sure no ones listening and then asks. "You know what to right?"

"Yea of course! I've been waiting for this part!" Casey says happily.

"So we're going to the mall right after this right?" Derek asked. Which got him an excited nod from Casey. They then started to talk about their family. "How's Lizzie?" Derek asked.

"Oh she thinks she's in love or something, you know that guy I told you she had a crush on, well now she took my advice and now she's going out with him." Casey stated.

"Oh that Johnie kid?" Derek asked. They kept on talking and then Derek started talking about the latest prank that Sam and him played on the football team "And they had to end up playing the game in cheerleader outfits! We lost but I could sacrifice a lost to see that." He said both of them laughing now. When they were done eating they got in their cars and drove to the mall. Now what was there plan? Well here it is!

They were going to act like the other one. Derek was going to act smart and care about his grades and Casey was going to act cool and act like a slacker and she would get all the boys. Why were they at the mall? Derek was going to help Casey to dress more of the part. Casey wanted to go to American Eagle and buy what she always bought but Derek brought her to Wet Seal. He picked out a short skirt some shirts that looked hot and Casey finally got the hang of it and got some shirts she thought were cute but she had never had the guts to by much less wear them. When she started trying them on they looked amazing on her. Derek thought she looked hot normally but looked even hotter now. He really didn't want anyone to see her in those clothes because she was his. Ugh who was he kiddin? She wasn't his. He just wishes she was, heaven knows he had a crush on her since he had told her about him actually being smart and she had actually understood. She then came out in her last outfit. "I'm not sure it this works" She said. She came out in a red shirt and a mini leather skirt. She looked amazing.

"It works" he finally said after grasping for air. "It defiantly works I think that is what you should wear when we test you out in the mall."

Casey smiled. She then went and bought all her clothes, all 300 dollars worth, she had bought them with her birthday money.

When she went in the mall with Derek in that outfit, Derek could see boys staring at her. He for some reason put his arm around her. She looked at it but didn't take his arm off of her she liked the feeling. They went to get something to drink at Starbucks. Of course there was a boy working at the counter. Derek went to the restroom after getting his drink. The boy then went up to Casey. "Is that your boyfriend?" He asked. _I wish._ She thought. But she said "No, that's my Step-Brother." She said trying not to sound sad about it.

"Oh, well then I'm Andrew, you are" He asked.

"Casey, my names Casey" She said she looked him over he was actually really hot. _But not as hot as Derek._ She thought. Wait what was all this with Derek? She didn't like him in that way.

Derek saw them flirting and hurried to the table. "Hey Casey come on we better get going if we're going to go meet up with your _**BOYFRIEND"**_ He said.

"I don't what your talking about I don't have a boyfriend" She said confused.

"Haha, your funny now come on let's go" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of there.

Casey was now officially confused. _Now what was all that about? _She asked herself, not realizing she had actually said it out loud.


	7. Derek's Answer

A/N: someone mentioned that she had admitted that she had fallen for Derek, yeah she had, but she didn't think he liked her and they ended up not telling each other, remember? So she was trying to move on and didn't know why Derek was being like that when she was flirting with that guy get it??? Oh btw sorry but this is a REALLY short chapter I PROMISE to write my longest one ever after this! But this chapter needs a cliff hanger don't ya think?

**DISCLAIMER: HA I'm writing it in Drivers Ed class, I don't think the owner of Life With Derek would be in Drivers Ed class, now do you?**

**Derek's' POV:**

"Now what was all that about?" I heard Casey ask. Man! Why did she have to ask that? I mean what am I supposed to tell her. 'Oh hey Casey, guess what I'm in love with you?' I mean come on, that's why I didn't tell her last time! I don't think I have ever been this scared when it comes to girls. I mean come one EVERYONE who knows me knows that the lady's come to me! But Casey's different. Now that I think about it the reason I was so comfortable around those girls is because I wasn't in love with any of them. But with Casey I'm in love with her, therefore I'm uncomfortable around her and that' s whey I used to always fight with her, before she found out about me being smart. Wait why am I getting closer to here? I look we are now right next to each other both of us looking each other in the eyes. "Well are you going to answer me or just stand there?" I hear Casey ask.

I answer. Her lips are soft and she permits we are now kissing. And then I finally break away. I'm scared to know what she wants to say about it so I run. I run and I get in my car, driving home, leaving Casey standing there in awe.

**Casey's POV:...**

**Haha! Got ya you won't get to see what's she's thinkin' till the next chapter!**


	8. Casey's Change

OMG! So sorry about the delay please forgive me!

Disclaimer: Yea sure I own Life With Derek, and on the news today they just announced that pigs can fly! NOT!

Casey's POV:

I knew I was dreaming, I had to be, that would never really happen, would it. It was almost too much. I then silently pinched myself. I winced from the pain and then smiled. It wasn't a dream. I took out my cell and dialed the Derek's number.

"Hello?" Derek said answering the phone.

"Hey" I said. "I think I think I forgot your answer already can you come back and show it to me?" I asked smiling. WOW I even surprised myself by what I said!

Nobody's POV:

The funny thing was in less then two minutes, Derek was running up to her. Casey shook her head. Truth was Derek had turned back around after leaving and had just been sitting in the car. Not wanting to go anywhere.

Derek ran straight to her. He put his arms around her and "answered" her again. After they finally released again, they both smiled.

"So what does this mean?" Casey asked.

"HUH?" Derek said arrogantly.

Casey rolled her eyes, "I mean what about the plan and our parents?"

"Well since we got together AFTER they separated, they can't think anything wrong, and we will stick with the plan, except I don't know if you can be a player if your with me!" Derek said.

"What about this, we don't tell our parents until after this is over?"

Derek smiled. After that we left and made our plans finalized.

There was only one place left to go, Bobby's Piercing and Tattoo Parlor.

Of course Casey didn't know where they were going. Derek had put a hankerchief over her eyes and told her it was a surprise.

They arrived at the parlor. He took off the hankerchief. Boy, was Casey surprised when she saw where they were.

"WHY IN THE FREAK ARE WE HERE?" She yelled.

"Hey, Hey shhhh" if you wanna look like a bad girl you gotta dress the part that includes a belly button piercing.

Casey just started laughing. "HAHAHA! You're sooooooo funny."

Derek smiled at her and said "I'm not kidding I mean you don't have to do it, but if your wanna play the part and freak your mom out, this would be the best way!"

"UGH! Fine! But don't think I'll like it!" Casey says.

When everything was said and done she went inside, signed the papers, and got her seated in the chair. In 30 minutes or less she had her belly button pierced. And in two more hours she had her hair highlighted with red highlights.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDlWDLWD

Later that day, at about 10:30 at night Casey arrived at her house. Nora was waiting in the living room when Casey came into the door. Casey was now wearing a red halter belly top so it could show off her belly ring. She then had on a too-short black skirt and some black high heel boots. Her newly done hair was now make-out hair. Who she would pretend was just a random boy, when in truth it was Derek.

Nora took in the look " So I take it you DIDN'T go to the library." She stated obviously.

"Nope" Casey said while chewing her gum annoyingly. "I was out with my new boyfriend"

The funny thing was that she was actually telling the truth.

"Really, what's his name?" Nora asked.

Casey thought, then got an idea.

"you know I really don't remember, I think it was Dan or Dave or something… no it Kyle! That's right! Or was it Nate?" Casey said. Wow she couldn't believe how brilliant that had been.

"Casey Elizabeth McDonald! This is outrageous! This is so different… this is something Derek would pull! Not you!" Nora screamed.

There we go that was exactly what she had planned.

"I guess since I'm not with him I have to be the bad girl!" she said smiling. She went to her room and locked herself in there picking up the phone and dialing Derek's number to tell him how wonderful the plan had gone.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Again so sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been busy with school work! How'd you like that? Next chapter will be more about Derek… I think could change… idk!


End file.
